A Date With Death
by Daelan
Summary: [[Complete]] Kensuke. 'I have a date with death, and I really can't afford to be late.'


Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. This idea, however,is. Even if it's really whacked. So don't you dare steal it!!  
  
A Date With Death  
  
To the one who finds this,  
  
I am terribly sorry you had to be the one to pick this up. The best thing you could do at this moment would be to just go over to the police and hand them this letter. No doubt they'll have found my body by now. If you're so very curious, you could always read on, but then you'll be caught up in this, and you may not like that. I didn't.  
  
If you think this is a suicide note, you couldn't be more wrong. It isn't. Nonetheless, I am going to die, and soon. I know they'll come after me, so I'm penning this as fast as I can, lest they catch up to me before I finish. I want the truth to be known. I'm sure they'll leave the letter here - good for their ego, isn't it? Good for spreading fear.  
  
Do you want to know how it started? With that damned girl accepting his offer. She agreed to go on a date with him, and that's where the whole goddamned thing started. They were to go to a sushi bar, but on the way there, they were accosted. By the members of a gang. This gang actually dealt with death, and were very powerful. I know this because I know them. But he didn't know that. All he could think of was the fact that they were taunting her. So he leapt in front of her and slugged their leader. It was their leader, for crying out loud, and he just punched him in the stomach! Needless to say, this pissed them off. Majorly.  
  
But it isn't their style to have an out-and-out fight in the middle of the street. They're the sneakier type. So they left, and he crowed over his apparent victory.  
  
They took out a contract on his life.  
  
We pause here for a moment, so that you can fully understand my involvement. Thus far, I'm not in the picture. You'd have to know my family history to understand how I know the gang. My older brother is involved. Hell, he was practically one of the founders! And that is why I know precisely how they work.  
  
So when Daisuke called me that night and told me what had happened when he took Hikari out, there was a much more morbid overtone to that twist in my gut than there usually is. And there usually is a twist in the first place because I love Daisuke, but know I will never have the feeling reciprocated. But that's neither here nor there.  
  
When I found out what had happened, and how the men had reacted, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was the gang. I hung up on Daisuke - I think that shocked him, I've never been so rude to him before - and left the house. Just grabbed my coat and I was out of there. I don't know if my parents have noticed my departure yet. God, I hope not.  
  
I went straight to the leader and asked what his plans were for Daisuke. He confirmed what I already knew. Daisuke was to die that night.  
  
Now, just because I use the term gang, don't be fooled into thinking they're some lax group of drop-outs who don't know the meaning of responsibility. They're an organization. They're cold and ruthless, they're murderers, and they hire themselves out. Did you believe they could exist in this city? Almost all killings that have ever occurred here were because of them. They're good at making things look like accidents. And they do have a code of honour. By that code, anyone close to a targeted victim could offer themselves up as sacrifice. It's a lot more complicated, and there are criteria that the sacrifice needs to meet - but all you need to know is that I met the criteria, by merit of being both Osamu's younger brother and Daisuke's best friend.  
  
They gave me some time, to go back and say my good-byes. Except, for course, that I didn't go back home. I went to Daisuke's place instead, which is where I am now. I'm writing this letter as fast as I possibly can, so excuse the handwriting. I'm usually a lot neater. Daisuke keeps trying to peek over my shoulder, but I've kept it away from him so far. After I finish this, I'll do what I never had the courage to do - hey, that's Daisuke's department (private joke) - and kiss him. Then, before he can slug me, I'll take this letter and get the hell out of here.  
  
There're routines to follow, when one is a sacrifice. I'll have to leave the letter at home, in my room. I don't know when this will be found, seeing as my parents rarely step into my room. After that, I'll have to go over to the appointed place (no, I can't tell you where, but it probably won't be where my body's found) and then I'll be killed. If I take too long, they'll come after me. Which is why I must end this letter here. I have a date with death, and I can't really afford to be late.  
  
I, Ichijouji Ken, go forth to sacrifice my life for Motomiya Daisuke. Funny how Kindness breeds Nobility. Yes, private joke again. Don't ask.  
  
I love you, Daisuke.  
  
Sincerely, Ichijouji Ken 


End file.
